The X Men: Redemption
by JerichoD
Summary: After one of three X Men teams is ambushed, subsequent events lead to large upheavels in this Alternate Reality.  New Alliances, Old Foes, and Shocking Surprises await the X Men...  The Next Installment of X Men: Reciprocations
1. Chapter 1

**X Men: Redemption**

_**Issue 1**_

_A year has passed…_

_Despite the combined efforts of both of Xavier's schools, the villain known as Robert James has continued to allude even the most seasoned members of the X Men. Dr. Hank McCoy's students, now full members of three teams organized by the Professor are settling into their roles in their respective talent class. _

_Lexis Dante and Dr. McCoy have continued to help and train mutants who are feeling lost and confused, after the Professor's example. They are soon to graduate another class to remain at the West Coast Campus as X Men. Lexis is still blind without her implants that Forge has designed, (though he frequently contacts her for software and hardware upgrades)._

_Hank is busy, traveling between Westchester and Riverside to help Charles and Lexis with multiple tasks concerning the apprehension of Robert James and the handful of students he swayed to join him from the West Coast Campus. He still wrestles with himself over the one person he lost under his first tutelage as a Headmaster._

_Using Cerebro, Professor Xavier has not been able to find much concerning the Technopath and his group. After a year of psychic silence, the Professor finds traces of James and sends one of his three teams, Team Gamma, to investigate._

* * *

_Tucson, AZ _

_11:47 p.m._

The fires burned like furious tongues of beasts, emerging from the earth. The cars on Broadway were emptied, the drivers and passengers running as the battle had started. Five Sentinels had dropped from the sky, crushing innocent sedans and SUVS as they had landed. Ambushing Team Gamma, the five X Men scrambled to recover, taking cover where cover was offered.

Angel pinched the communication device pressed against his throat. "This is Angel, sound off team, make sure we are all alive." A deafening explosion made him duck his head, his vibrant wings folding lower between him and the car he had crouched behind.

"Iceman still cool, though these fire can really screw up my tan." Bobby Drake eased the tension, however small a dent.

Angel focused the young man. "Keep in the moment, Iceman."

"Powerhouse still kicking. I'm pinned between two of these guys, under two cars, awaiting your signal to move." Karinn Smallwood was Team Gamma's tanker, their muscle. Two cars was nothing for her.

"Stay down." Angel advised.

A rumbled, almost guttural voice sounded over the communicators.

"Wolverine here. Hurry and make a call, Warren."

"Relax, Logan. Once Nightfire sounds in, we move." Angel had to duck, fiery debris sailed overhead. "Nightfire, come in!"

The burning of fire and mechanized joints echoed.

Angel turned. "We can't wait for him until we end this destruction." He crouched, then erupted from where he stood, ivory wings bright with the Arizona sun expanded, carrying him high, between lasers and missile fire from the Sentinels. "I see five, total. No mutants I can see. I wonder what the Professor had found?"

"I'm moving up." Wolverine's voice was impatient.

"Oh, me too!" Iceman's humor.

"Powerhouse, what cars are you under?" Angel continued to fly maneuvers, close enough to see and draw fire, far enough to be at safe evasion distance.

Karinn grunted. "A red and green one. I can't tell what they are, but you guys need to hurry. I can't hold it off for much longer."

"Understood." Angel hovered, then spun, dodging a missile. "Iceman, freeze the heads of the two Sentinels pinning Powerhouse and once she activates, everyone move in."

"'Bout time, Birdman." Wolverine's yellow and black frame stalked from overturned car to overturned car, closer and closer to the Sentinels.

"Here goes nothing!"

Iceman jumped, freezing ice tracks midair. He slid, continuing his icy path around the side of the Sentinels. "Almost there."

The far Sentinel turned around, extending a hand and blasting the ground just under Iceman. The eruption sent his body flailing.

"Oh man!" he tumbled, landing hard behind some cars.

"Hurry, guys! Its almost time!" Powerhouse called out from under the cars.

"I'll do it myself!" Wolverine ran in, his roar echoing over the fires and robots. He clipped one foot and dug in an adamantium claw, scaling the Sentinel. It moved, trying to get the Wolverine off its person.

_He'll never stop those Sentinels before they reach Karinn. If she activates, she will be killed without support._ Angel watched, calculating, figuring.

"Nightfire, come in. Jon! Answer!" Angel screamed into the com.

In a black uniform, bright yellow X on the chest, Nightfire jumped high, about fifty feet and landed behind the sentinel force.

"Calm down, _Sir_, I'm alive." Jon Dante's sarcasm was misplaced. "Got hit pretty hard after landing."

Beneath the cars, Karinn winced, fighting back her instincts with all she had. It was a failing battle, especially in her circumstances. A whimper caught her attention. She looked up, seeing a teenage girl still strapped in the green car.

"Can you help me…" She cried a silent moan.

Karinn grunted, knowing that was the last surge of her power she could fight. The next one would have her. "Angel! I have a girl down here. Driver of the green car."

Angel froze midair. He knew what he had to do. Risky, but they were all out of time. "Jon, toast the two middle Sentinels. Karinn, activate, but hit the green car high if you have enough focus. Iceman, back up Nightfire."

"Let's burn!" Jon reached out his arms and his eyes shown a brillaint red. His arms ignited from palms to shoulders, two pillars of fire erupting under two large Sentinels. The heat was so intense, their metallic frames started to melt in seconds.

"Here it goes!" Karinn activated her power. Her short blonde hair filled over with deep black, her pupils dilated and all the hair on her arms and neck stood on end. She felt the Feral, embraced it. Placing her legs and arms underneath her, she did an explosive pushup, launching the two cars off her back with ease. She grabbed the broken frame of the green car, the girl catching sight of her and screaming.

"Aaahhhh!" Powerhouse spun and then launched the car up and up and up.

Angel swooped in, plucking the girl from the wreckage before it fell back to the earth. Powerhouse jumped in the air and caught the car as it fell. She landed, keeping the momentum of the car and spun, launching the sedan with its power, at the one of the robots. It hit with such force, the two feet were left.

"Oh shit!" Jon rolled, his precognitive mutation alerting him to the attack from one of the two remaining Sentinels. "Bobby, move!"

Iceman, launching a barrage of icicles into the back of the other Sentinel, saw the other turning and bolted. "Thanks, Nightfire."

Just as it was to attack, it fell forward, landing with an explosive thud.

"What the hell was that?" Jon's voice questioned over the com.

Angel was on his way back after setting the girl far away from the fight. "What happened?"

Iceman informed him. "It just fell."

"EEeeeeaaaaahhhhhh!" Out of the back, six claws ripped open the metal from and Logan emerged, his uniform singed and with holes burned.

"That's a good boy, Wolverine." Iceman smirked, his transparent face still grinning. "Remember, you're on our side."

Wolverine stood, drawing deep breaths as he looked at Jon and Bobby. "Now that's executive action."

Jon's mutation clicked. "Logan, move!"

The last Sentinel turned to the three of them, arms extended, lasers prepared to fire. A small frame leapt in the air, latching on to the robot, throwing it off balance with kinetic force. Pieces started flying as Powerhouse shredded the robot like someone peeling corn. It fell, arms snapping off in a smoking wreck.

Angel landed next to Iceman, Nightfire and Jon. "Good job, Guys, who's going to dose Karinn."

Powerhouse stood, hunched low like a beast. Her eyes looked like a shark, a predator who had smelled blood. Her black nails were extended, deep breath expanding her frame and then contracting. A strand of saliva dripped from her lip.

The four guys held out a fist. Logan kept his eyes posted on the approaching monster.

"Odds ore even?"

Jon and Bobby took odd, Logan and Warren even.

"One, two, three!" Bobby counted, glancing over his shoulder at Karinn.

They stuck out their fingers and counted in haste.

"Shit on a stick!" Jon turned toward Karinn.

Angel handed Iceman a small, tactical syringe. "Good luck, Boys."

Warren and Logan laughed, backing up.

Powerhouse charged and Nightfire and Iceman dodged her Feral attack, sticking her in the leg. Karinn, jumped and threw Iceman far in the air.

"Again?" His body flailed into the air.

Jon rolled, his mutation helping him stay one step against the attacking teammate. He back-flipped, seeing her eyes start to wane, humanity returning. Her blonde hair replaced the retracting black as it shortened to her normal length from the long, frightening length as before.

Nightfire paused, relaxing as he saw the sedative deactivating her. He let his guard down. Karinn charged, tackling Jon.

"That's what you get for relaxing, Bub." Wolverine laughed, folding his arms.

Jon and Karinn hit a car, a jumble of X Men and uniforms.

"Dammit!" Jon rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Karinn shook her head, completely normal. "I want to apologize again but-"

"Yes, I know, I let my guard drop." Jon felt the awkwardness creeping in, Karinn sitting on his lap. "We just need to find a different way to shut you down, Jesus Christ."

She giggled.

"Better get off, or I'm telling Britnie on you two!" Iceman had landed. A huge slide of ice he created stood behind him.

Angel clapped. "Let's get out of here before the police an military arrive."

* * *

_Professor Xavier's Office_

_Westchester, New York_

_7:24 p.m._

"It was a trap." Warren Worthington III sat on the edge of the sofa, his wings tucked under a sports jacket and harness. His dark blue polo had holes in it for his wings.

Professor Xavier sat forward in his chair. "I am sorry about that, Warren. When Cerebro picked up the signature, I didn't check for anything else. I tried to seize the moment and put your team in danger."

He smirked at Charles. "It is what we do, Professor. We signed up for this."

"Still," Charles backed his chair up. "I will not make the same mistake twice."

The door to the office opened and Ororo and Scott walked in.

"It's good to see you safe, Warren. After the Professor told us what was happening, we were in the Blackbird on our way." Ororo's white eyes smiled.

Warren nodded. "I had a good team."

"Jon Dante didn't give you any problems then?" Scott sat, Ororo also.

"Everything was smooth." Warren shook his head.

Scott nodded, blank stare from under his ruby lenses. "Keep an eye on him, he is a hothead, no pun intended. And that mouth…"

The Professor smirked. "You all are learning on your own schedule. Let's talk about what Cerebro had found."

The three team leaders nodded and looked at the professor with studied silence.

* * *

_Student Kitchen_

_7:31 p.m._

"Frozen Lasagna again?"

Jon complained, lifting the tin over the frozen tray about to go in the oven.

"If you want something different, cook for yourself." Drake Ramsey pushed him in the shoulder. "And while your at it, shut your mouth."

"I love lasagna." Jon smirked, acting like he flicked something in the air, but instead, threw a tongue of fire at Drake.

He moved and chuckled, pointing a wooden spoon at Jon. "Keep it up, you bastard, and I'll sneak into your room at night and shave both your eyebrows."

Jon sat at the table, against the back wall in the Student Kitchen. "Creeper."

Drake laughed. "Blowtorch."

"I sensed contempt in your voice about things that go bump in the night, Jon." Kurt Wagner stepped in from the hall, a book, "Confessions," by St. Augustine in his three-digit palm.

Jon laughed. "I feel outnumbered, here."

"Should be used to that by now." Drake slid the pan in and shut the oven.

Jon grunted. "No shit."

"No more trash talking, the girlfriend is in the room." Britnie Terrance strode in, holding her arms up in mock control. Her brown hair was usually long, near the middle of her back. Today, it was up in a ponytail.

"Britnie." Kurt had grabbed some coffee and was sitting at the island bar, between the table and the appliances, where Drake was cooking. "You look beautiful today, as ever."

"Thank you, Kurt. At least one man in this room has dignity." Britnie sat next to Jon at the table. "And you," she looked to Jon. "We were on our way across the country and you didn't come see me the moment you landed?"

Drake grabbed a coke from the fridge and leaned against the counter, watching the two. "This is going to be good."

"I prefer to remain unaffiliated." Kurt refilled his coffee cup and nodded. "Guten Abend." A dull flash of blue smoke and Nightcrawler was gone.

"I'm playing, Jon." Britnie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, standing up and walking to the door. "Don't be such a pussy, okay?"

Jon grinned, not biting the hook Britnie was baiting for a pseudo-skirmish. "Can you believe young women nowadays, Drake?"

"That's why I don't date."

Britnie turned, walking out. "No, you don't date because you're also a pussy." She widened her eyes and covered her mouth. "I'm on fire tonight!"

She left and Jon smirked, taking joy in watching Britnie from behind.

"She's something, isn't she?" Jon shook his head, like he was snapping out of a trance.

Drake rolled his eyes. "You both are a humorous kind of pathetic."

"You don't have to be jealous, you cook for me and she doesn't. We can run away together." Jon batted his eyelashes.

They both laughed.

"Speaking of which, where's that dinner?"

Drake swatted his hand at the air. "Man, shut the hell up, you just saw me put it in the oven."

"Let's play some cards while we starve to death, watching our food cook." Jon grabbed some cards from the center of the table.

"Shut up, Jon, or you aren't eating anything I make again." Drake brought over a second coke and sat across from his friend.

* * *

_Den_

_8:38 p.m._

Marie, Jubilee and Logan sat in Den, watching the news. The anchorman was reviewing the details about the attack in Arizona, the destruction, and the money needed for city repairs.

"Goodness, Logan. I bet the Professor feels horrible for leading you guys into a trap." Marie kept her eyes on the television, looking at Logan for a reaction.

"We did fine. The Professor said he found something, so we went." He turned back to the news. "No big reason to trouble over."

Jubilee giggled. "I stopped worrying after we turned the Blackbird around. You guys were fine so, why take years off my life."

Logan pointed to Jubilee. "Be like that, Rogue."

"I was just showing concern." Rogue rolled her eyes, crossed her legs, and folded her arms. "Be a jerk, Logan, fine."

He grinned.

Valerie Nelson walked in, grabbing the remote from next to Logan and sat between him and Rogue. "Hey guys, mind if I change the channel? Fringe is on in a bit. Thanks."

She changed the channel, not waiting for a reply.

Jubilee put her cell phone down and clapped wildly. "I love Fringe! Joshua Jackson is so cute."

"You have taste, Jubilee." Val grinned.

Rogue and Logan left.

* * *

_Professor Xavier's Office_

_9:06 p.m._

"For obvious reason's, we need to keep this between us." The Professor folded his hands.

Ororo, Scott and Warren nodded.

Logan walked in, leaning against the back wall. "What are you keeping to yourselves?"

Xavier smiled. "Logan. Without your help today, Warren tells me, the incident might have taken a different path."

Logan nodded, stoic. "Special club secrets, then?" Water off a wolverine's back.

Warren spoke up. "Professor, if I may, I think it would be beneficial, to let our second-in-command's know of what you found."

"Smart, Warren. I will call Rogue and Peter."

A few moments later, Rogue and Peter Rasputin joined them.

"Hello, everyone." His Russian accent was thick, but as long as he talked slow, everyone could understand.

The Professor smiled. "I need to keep you and your teams up to speed. With our talk thus far, I fear something big is about to happen, with Robert James, and throughout the Mutant Community. We need to be ready."

Everyone nodded.

"Share, Professor. What's happening?" Rogue's southern voice cracked a bit.

Professor Xavier smiled, the warming expression that had made all of them feel welcome and safe for years now. "An old friend has suddenly resurfaced."


	2. Chapter 2

**X Men: Redemption**

_**Issue 2**_

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_Westchester, New York_

_8:21 a.m._

"Load the 'Drones' program." Cyclops looked around, making sure his team was ready. "All set, everyone?"

Nods.

Rogue smiled. "This will be fun." She pulled her gloves tighter. "Tank is ready, Sugar."

Cyclops nodded. "How's my other blaster?"

Jubilee smiled. "She's _so_ ready to blow some mechanics to bits." Jubilee pulled the hood on her uniform over her head, lowering her sunglasses. "Its going to be bright today."

Scott smirked. "Stay focused. Techs, you two set?"

"I am set, Cyclops." Nightcrawler crouched, the mirror finish of the Danger Room's floor reflecting his black and red uniform.

"Spark? You ready?" Cyclops looked back.

Valerie smiled, her auburn hair down around her shoulders. "Spark is ready, Sir!" She saluted.

Everyone chuckled.

Cyclops started with the plan. "Kurt, you and Val set up a perimeter around us blasters. Rogue, you are the second line. Anything comes through, its all you."

She smiled. "I always save us."

Scott faced the overlook, the Professor watching. "Initiate."

Over two dozen hatches opened in the top of the dome, letting in multiple orbs. Drones, armed with air tasers and light lasers. They poured into the air of the Danger Room with synchronized accuracy. Spark snapped her fingers and her power activated. From her legs upward, her X Suit designed by Reed Richards changed with her, from physical to energy. Her body gave off heat as her molecular structure changed to pure power, pulsing with reds and blues and a dull white glow.

"Now, Jules!" Cyclops unleashed his blasts, the ruby quarts of his lens sliding open with the implant in his head. Bright crimson beams connected and destroyed drone after drone.

Jubilee's pyrotechnic mutation unleashed multiple explosions in random locations before the group, like a anti-air cannon firing at aircraft. "Whoo!" She scream with excitement as the blasts disabled and fried the airborne enemies.

The bots kept flowing out of the hatches. Against the tremendous attacks by Team Alpha's blaster duo, some began to slip by, their number too immense to tailor.

"Rogue!" Cyclops called.

"On it, Honey!" Rogue erupted, flying into the huge cloud of enemies. Air prongs stuck into her, but she was a monster, punching and kicking as she floated high into the drones. Each hit sent dozens of robotic orbs to the floor in pieces, like a metallic spring shower.

"They are frying me bad, Scott!" Rogue kicked and punched.

Cyclops tapped Jubilee. "Try to clear around her."

Jubilee's hood nodded. She extended her arms and the brilliant light exploding from her palms reflected in her Oakley Gascans. "One clearing, coming right up."

A massive pile of robotic remains piled beneath the battle. Nightcrawler and Spark waited, the stream of enemies growing steadily.

"I can't take it, Scott!" Rogue screamed through the humming of the robots mixing with the clicking of multiple prongs pumping electricity into her.

"Kurt, get her out of there!" Cyclops never relented his firing.

In less than a second, Nightcrawler left a puff of smoke and dropped a second amidst the robots in the air. Rogue and him appeared behind the two blasters.

"Okay, Spark, you're up!" Cyclops reached up, flicked open the spread on his visor, and then fired wide arches, compared to his usual concentrated focus beam.

Valerie smiled, her face a bright, transparent expression of joy. "I won't let any through." She crouched, extending both arms. From her forearm down, her hands extended into elongated blades, broad and made from bright energy.

_I hope Wrist Training with Logan pays off._ Spark reassured herself as the first dozen broke through the suppressive energy attack.

She slashed, clean cuts catching multiple targets in one swipe. They fell, the metal casing bright with melted severance. Ten, twenty, thirty. The drones kept slipping by, and Spark continued cutting. Soon, she had her own pile of broken robotics to boast about. She focused on what Logan had taught her, about fluid cutting to keep her momentum and flow with her attacks. Her arms waved up and down, side to side, and no air taser made it through.

The hatches suddenly closed and the drones stopped their attack. The hundreds in the room grouped, staying back. Cyclops and Jubilee paused their attacks. Spark slashed the last attacker, looking at the grouping machines.

"Looks like they are grouping for one big strike." Kurt's accent cut through the humming.

Val thought for a moment, weighing outcomes of an idea in her mind. "Cyclops! I have a plan! Rogue, I need your help!"

Rogue nodded, both looking at Cyclops for the go-ahead.

"Do it."

"Hang on, Hon!" Rogue grabbed Val's arm, where she turned off her power in two small sections, allotting hand grips for her. "Ready?"

Spark turned her head to Nightcrawler. "Catch me, okay Kurt?"

"Ja," he nodded his blue head.

Rogue grabbed Spark and spun in a quick circle, throwing her small frame through the air like an energy blast, directly at the amassing horde of enemies. The pulsing energy of her body vaporized every enemy that came in contact. The prongs from the air tasers vaporized. The pieces of broken drones hit her body and vaporized. Spark felt the weightlessness as she fell, her momentum from Rogue's throw gone. She turned off her mutation and she was normal again, falling.

A puff of smoke and Nightcrawler had her by the arms from behind. "Gutten Tag," he eased, teleporting them to the group.

Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Jubilee clapped.

"Great plan, Val." Cyclops pat her shoulder.

Rogue pounded her knuckles with a gloved fist. "Smart, Sugar."

"My turn next time!" Jubilee hopped, sliding her hood off and flipping her shades up.

Professor Xavier's voice came over the com. "Very risky move, ladies, but effective. Nice work, Team Alpha."

The piles of robot pieces vanished and the door opened.

* * *

_Highlands Ranch_

_Denver Metropolitan, CO_

_8:15 p.m._

The Blackbird landed in a dry, yellow field, the bright blue of its vertical thrusters the only light. Landing, Storm flipped the cloak and the jet exterior rippled, blending.

She flipped switches, shutting the Blackbird down, into Standby Mode. Taking her headset off and placing it on its dock, she turned to her side, nodding to Peter Rasputin.

"Keep her hot, stay on the coms."

He smiled. "Yes, Ororo. We will be ready in case something happens."

She patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Peter." Storm looked behind them, to her team. "You guys okay?"

"Why are we in Denver again? Its freezing!" Kitty folded her arms, mocking a shiver.

"The Professor found a unique Psychic Signature that could mean finding a clue to Robert James. Unlike the ambush with Team Gamma, he wants us to scout." Storm unbuckled, standing in the alcove between cockpit and cabin.

"Only you and Drake can fly, though…" Kitty whined, half-playful, half-serious.

Britnie giggled. "Thank God for that."

"What does that mean, Brit?" Kitty turned, fierce gaze at her teammate, Nova.

"It means, you would land at an Outlet and we'd never see you again." Britnie kept a mocking grin as she fought back.

"True." Shadowcat sat back in her seat, bobbing her head from side to side.

Ororo shook her head. "Let's go, Drake. We will leave Colossus to this female adolescent banter." She smirked, looking back to the massive man as he continued to work the controls of the Blackbird.

His cocked his head back and forth with a clank, bio-mechanic metal sealing over his ears. He didn't pause his duties.

Drake and Storm laughed, walking to the back of the jet. Storm hit a switch, and the back opened, dropping stairs to leave.

"Peter, call the Professor and let him know we are here and scouting." With the last command, Ororo flew out the back and into the night air, Drake close behind her as his skin filmed over to its deep black of his mutation.

The two flyers heard Colossus's deep, Russian accent radioing the Mansion as they sped off in separate directions over Denver.

* * *

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_Westchester, New York_

_8:21 p.m._

In the Briefing Room, Professor Xavier sat in his chair, around the Smart Table with Scott, Warren, Logan and Jon. Colossus had just finished radioing that Storm and Midnight were in the air, headed toward North Denver in a sweeping semi-circle patter. The large monitor embedded in the tabletop showed a aerial view of the city and three transponder signals, pulsing.

"What are they looking for, Professor?" Jon Dante scratched his arm, looking from the bald professor, to the monitor.

"Today, after Team Alpha's training session, I was spending some time scanning with Cerebro and picked up the same signal in Colorado as I had in Arizona. I sent Team Beta because they are better equipped for reconnaissance." Xavier kept his eyes focused on the screen.

"STORM… THIS IS MIDNIGHT, DO YOU COPY?"

Drake's voice came over loud on the speakers.

"I COPY, MIDNIGHT. STATUS?"

"Charles?" Logan spoke between communications.

"Yes, Logan?"

"MY SCANNER ISN'T PICKING UP ANYTHING." Drake's voice was robotized. Their coms detected vibrations in the throat. All you needed to do was lip the words, and they would translate them into speech.

"Should we be at the Landing Pad? In case this thing goes south?" Logan pushed himself off the wall.

"NOTHING, EITHER." Storm's voice was distracted. "WAIT. I AM PICKING UP SOMETHING."

The Professor closed his eyes for a few moments. "Scott."

"Professor?" Scott looked up from the monitor, emotionless in his gaze behind ruby shades.

"Your team is assembling in Ready Room One." The Professor wheeled forward and started hitting buttons on the keypad of the display. "The com chat and video screens are forwarded to that room. Hurry and be ready."

Cyclops nodded and left.

Jon looked at the Professor. "Why not Team Gamma?"

Xavier looked a the young man. "If worse comes to worse, Team Alpha is capable. You, Jon, are still emotional in the control of your mutation."

"Professor, I am a pyrokinetic, of course I am emotional. And also, I will be emotional because she is in harm's way." Jon hunched over the monitor-table, the light illuminating his face. The battle over a year ago had left small scaring on his chin and jaw line, cutting a small swath in the large sideburn on the right side of his face.

"Do not underestimate her. She is very capable." Xavier turned back to the screen and it ended there.

"PROFESSOR, DO YOU READ?" Storm called for Xavier's response.

"Yes, Storm. What is it?" He reached out his hand and tapped the touch screen, isolating and boosting Storm's com.

"PROFESSOR, MY SCANNER IS GOING CRAZY."

Xavier paused, his eyes shooting around randomly as he was lost to quick concentration. He lurched out, hitting the room's com button.

"Storm! Get back, get in the Blackbird! You and Midnight need to leave!"

* * *

_Denver Metropolitan, CO_

_8:31 p.m._

"Did you hear me, Ororo? Fall back!" Charles was panicked, hurried with his reply.

"Yes, Charles. We are." She pinched her com. "Midnight, fall back. The Professor is concerned. Something is wro-"

Storm paused her flight, coming to an abrupt halt. She hovered over Denver, "Oh my word…"

"What is doing that, Storm?" Midnight spoke over the radio.

Ororo's earpiece came to life with panicked voice from the Blackbird.

"Storm, this is Kitty, do you read?" Shadowcat's voice was more intense than the Professor's had been. "Storm! We are under attack!"

"Get back to the Blackbird, Drake. Double time…" Storm yelled, her deep voice commanding, switching into command mode.

Behind her, the two largest buildings on the Denver Skyline, Republic Plaza and Qwest Tower, crumbled and fell, apparently with no aid in their destruction. No missile had fired, no explosion. They were simply, falling.

* * *

_Westchester, New York_

_8:37 p.m._

"KITTY. MOVE TO THE BACK. NOVA, SQUARE UP WITH ME."

In the Briefing Room, Charles, Logan, Warren and Jon watched and listened in uncertainty. Charles had already launched Team Alpha.

"HERE THEY COME!" Colossus's Russian command was strong and steady. Jon pictured him in front of Britnie as she fired the plasma-energy from her torso in erratic multiplicity.

Xavier tapped on the monitor and pulled up Kitty's com. "Shadowcat, do you copy?"

"YES, PROFESSOR."

"Who is attacking? Military? Is it James?" Charles waited for the reply, his fingers tapping in angst.

"PROFESSOR, ITS OTHER MUTANTS. BROTHERHOOD, MAYBE." Kitty's voice was fading. "I'M GOING OUT TO HELP COLOSSUS AND NOVA."

"Be safe!" Xavier tapped the monitor, closing his eyes. He spoke aloud, holding his fingers to his temples. "Hurry, Scott."

"PROFESSOR." Kitty came back online. "DON'T TELL JON, BUT MAX TAYLOR IS HERE. HE'S WITH THE ASSAILANTS."

Professor Xavier looked up at Jon, meeting his infuriated gaze. Jon turned, storming out of the room. He turned left as the door slid shut, headed toward the Landing Pad.


	3. Chapter 3

**X Men: Redemption**

_**Issue 3**_

_Highlands Ranch_

_Denver Metropolitan, CO_

_9:05 p.m._

Britnie felt the twinges of sharpness as she fired volley after volley at the attacking mutants. Shadowcat was behind her, Colossus in front. He was blocking, taking hits, as Britnie fired and Kitty continued relaying information to the Professor. It had been an ambush of secret endeavors. Storm and Midnight were not back yet, and Kitty and Nova were pinned. If they had not been drawn outside, the Blackbird might have been destroyed.

At first, it was a simple quiver, then a tremor, then a raucous disturbance that the three had decided to investigate. The lack of earthquakes in Denver's history made them uneasy. Sure enough, they had visitors.

"It's Avalanche for sure, and Max. Um, Max Taylor." Kitty kept peeking around the tank and blaster. "I think there's more, Professor, but I can't tell."

"Take him, Blob!"

A voice yelled from the darkness. Two frames came charging toward the girls and the tin man. Dark hair, chiseled chin and chest, it was Max. On his wing, massive and powerful, was the Blob. The two punched and deflected the concussive blasts from Nova, squaring up with Colossus. Max punched, his arm caught by an enormous, metal arm. Seizing the opportunity, Blob charged, hitting Colossus so hard, his body flew back in a silver sprawl. The Russian landed far from sight.

Britnie froze, looking at Max, eye to eye.

"Hello, Beautiful. I haven't seen that body for some time…" Max's snide grin might have wilted a flower.

"Blow me, Taylor. You still fight like a pussy!" Britnie Scowled, widening her arms.

Max shook his head. "What a mouth! Wait, you are still head-over-heals for that matchstick, Jon, huh?"

"At least he has a stick, Asswipe." Nova threw her head skyward and launched over two dozen blasts, rippling with faint white glow, straight at Max. The multiple contacts of the blasts sounded like the world's largest subwoofer, hitting over and over again, but louder.

Max's body hit the ground, then each subsequent contact pushed his frame deeper into the soft earth of the field they were skirmishing in. He stayed motionless for a few moments, then his arm reached up, pulling himself out of the deep indent.

"That wasn't nice." He wiped dirt and mud from his black jumpsuit. "My turn to be mean."

She arched her back, Britnie wincing as another wave shot from her back and obliques. "My name is Nova!"

Max charged, the high-arching blasts acerbating, hitting him as he was only feet from Nova. The blasts sent both of them flailing apart, each hitting hard. Their bodies remained motionless.

"Professor!" Kitty ran over to Britnie, cradling her unconscious head in her arms. She sat, ready to dematerialized them both to avoid more attacks.

* * *

_Skies above Northern Illinois_

_9:23 p.m._

"BRITNIE IS DOWN. PLEASE ADVISE." Kitty's voice trembled.

Jon flipped the afterburners on the Blackbird Mini. The single-seat jet with glass canopy cut across the sky with deafening speed. Jon had never flown so fast, even in the simulator.

"KITTY," Xavier spoke over the com. Jon listened, helpless. "ARE YOU AND BRITNIE SAFE?"

"Where is Storm and Drake… Dammit! Where is team Alpha!" Jon was boiling, keeping his temper as low as he could. Turning into a fireball and falling to his death was not a good idea.

He flicked the switch on his headset. "This is Nightfire. I'm over Illinois. Where is the Blackbird and Team Alpha? This is bullshit!"

Cyclops spoke. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JON? GO BACK TO THE MANSION. WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND."

"Kiss my ass, One-eye." Jon throttled up, his head plastered against the pilot seat. "I'm coming."

"SCOTT, THIS IS THE PROFESSOR. JON WILL HELP." Xavier new how to calm the situation.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA." Cyclops sounded preoccupied, piloting no doubt.

Kitty interrupted. "THE ASSAILANTS ARE APPROACHING. NO SIGN OF COLOSSUS. IT LOOKS LIKE ITS AVALANCHE, AARON ERICSON, TOAD, BLOB, MAX, AND UNUS. PLEASE, HURRY. I'M PINNED!"

Jon screamed, crossing the border into Iowa. "DAMMIT!"

Xavier tried to console her. "KITTY, STORM AND DRAKE ARE ALMOST THERE."

Then, over the radio, thunder cracked and made Jon flinched with pain in his ear.

* * *

_Denver, CO_

_9:28 p.m._

"You will ask forgiveness when I am through!" Storm floated down, the entire field illuminating like daylight. Lightning coursed through her strands of blowing hair. Her arms were extended, hands shaped like claws as she directed bolt after bolt at the approaching mutants.

"Shhhitt!" Max screamed, a lightning arc hitting him on the ground, then connecting to Toad and Blob. All three stayed down, charred earth and glass underneath them.

Aaron Ericson turned, facing Storm in the air. "A weather witch. Can she fly in a gravity well?" He extended his arms and Storm fell fifty feet, straight down and flat. She couldn't move.

"Drake!" Storm called for her teammate.

In a black streak, Drake dove in, colliding with Gravix. Both mutants rolled, muffled thuds sounding as the ball of limbs continued to tumble. Colossus returned, crouching and stopping both. He pulled Drake free and gently set the young man over his metallic shoulder. Colossus launched Gravix over to where the three enemies laid, where Storm had incapacitated them.

"He is very gutsy." Storm stood, dusting off her uniform.

Colossus grinned. "He is an X Men."

They both nodded, grinning.

Behind them, a bright light in the sky descended. The second Blackbird with Team Alpha set down, adjacent to Team Beta's jet. Cyclops stepped out, Rogue following. Jubilee and Spark looked around, trailing. A puff of smoke dissipated around Storm and Colossus, Kurt appearing in front of them.

"Would you like me to set him inside?" Nightcrawler stretched out his arms to receive Midnight.

Storm nodded, Colossus handing him over. Both vanished in a second cloud.

"Ororo, are you guys okay?" Cyclops glanced around, then focused on Storm.

She nodded. "According to Kitty, Avalanche and Unus are around here somewhere."

Cyclops nodded. "Do we know why they attacked? What they were doing?"

Colossus shook his head, "Kitty, Nova and I were waiting in the jet when the tremors alerted us. We ran out and were attacked by them." He motioned to Blob, Max, and Toad.

Rogue swayed over, winking at Colossus. "Want me to scout around?"

"Yes. You and Kurt make a round." Cyclops pointed, shaping a route in the air.

A cloud of smoke appeared. "I heard. Drake Ramsey is secure in Team Alpha's Blackbird. Let's go, Sister."

Rogue smirked.

Blue smoke swirled as wind from Rogue's takeoff flipped Nightcrawler's exit.

"Take Britnie into our jet, Peter." Storm pointed to Nova, still cradled by Kitty. Colossus nodded.

"Cyclops, I will join Rogue and Nightcrawler, if you are okay setting a perimeter until we return." Storm's blank stare was emotionalized by her brow, slanting in subtle rage for being caught off guard. After years of working together, what they had been through, Scott knew what Ororo was saying, even when she didn't.

He nodded. "I will make this area safe. Go, Ororo."

She nodded. As soon as she floated up, a massive quake dropped everyone to their knees. Colossus almost lost hold of Britnie as he walked to their Blackbird.

"Its Avalanche!" Jubilee screamed, pulling her hood on. "Let me give us some light!" She reached her arms up, firing her pyrotechnics into the sky.

Sure enough, encased in his metal suit, Avalanche was almost a football field away, Unus the Untouchable behind him.

"Aim for him!" Cyclops ordered, firing his focus blast. Ruby light illuminated everything.

The random lights from Jubilee gained correlation, focusing on the two enemies. Storm turned, safe in the air from the quakes. She brightened the sky with crackling lightning. All the energy blasts flashed in the night like a ferocious fireworks celebration. All met a large force field and nothing cutting through.

"Spark! Kitty!" Cyclops pointed towards the bright dome over Avalanche and Unus. The two girls nodded.

Spark ignited, her plasma-energy body running, leaving a trail of glass footprints in the earth. Kitty followed, sinking lower and lower, into the ground, as she gained speed. The entire time, they struggled. The quakes from Avalanche grew more tremulous. Reaching the dome, two energy weapons from Val's arms clamored on the force field, but to no avail. Kitty came back up, through the floor, holding her head.

"Cyclops! it's a bubble! No way through!" Kitty struggled to her feet, trying to put distance between her and the hostile mutants.

"Get back! Spark! You too!" Cyclops couldn't even stand, the ground now too unstable to walk without falling. "Colossus! See if you can penetrate it!"

He nodded, setting Britnie on the quaking earth. Her body moved with the shaking as Colossus started a slow run, growing in speed as he adjusted to the quiver of the soil. He too, did not break through, pounding on the dome like Spark had.

"No use, Scott!" His accent was frustrated. A sudden upheaval of earth, like a catapult, shot up from underneath Colossus, sending him flying through the air, and away from Unus and Avalanche. Rogue caught him midair, returning to the group.

Kurt appeared, hanging tightly onto the nose of the Blackbird. "How are we going to get through, Cyclops?"

Scott slipped, landing on his stomach. He couldn't even return to his feet. Crackling on both Blackbirds caught his attention as the landing gears started to buckle under the tension.

Britnie Terrance's body lay still, underneath Team Beta's jet.

* * *

_Skies over Brighton, CO_

_9:41 p.m._

Jon's eyes were blurry. The speed of the Blackbird Mini was making his vision fade in and out.

"APPROACHING DESTINATION."

The computer snapped him into reality, his cloudy mind struggling to stay alert. Finally, the light of Denver was bright on the evening horizon. The transponders of both Blackbirds were at Highlands Ranch, southwest of Denver City-Center.

"Auto land, Computer." Jon fumbled over his words, speaking as well as he could.

"CONFIRMED. AUTOLAND IN PROGRESS."

He couldn't tell whether he had just said that command or whether he said that moments ago. Time wasn't playing nice.

"ADRENALINE SHOT CONFIRMED, VITALS AUTO REQUESITION."

Jon gasped, a needle emerging from the console and sticking him in the middle of his chest. The Professor had programmed the Minis to scan vitals and administer sustaining medicine to keep the pilot alive until autopilot would bring them back to the Mansion for treatment. Ingenious, actually. In this case, the Mini new Jon was not ready for a battle, so administration of an adrenaline shot was the proper action.

"Shit!" Jon's eyes bugged open, the Mini lowering in altitude. It came to a stop as Jon's senses snapped back. He looked out if the canopy. "The jets!"

The gears under Team Alpha's jet gave way, collapsing under the earthquake. Jon's eyes widened even more, catching sight of Britnie. Her long, curly hair sprawled on the floor, like she was dead. Instantly, Jon's eyes flashed red.

"TWO HOSTILE HEAT SIGNATURES NINETY THREE YARDS DUE NORTH."

Jon looked over his shoulder, seeing the dome from Unus, and Avalanche wreaking havoc.

"Pop the top, Computer. Or I'll cook this whole fucking jet getting out." Jon worked his feet underneath him.

The canopy flipped open and Nightfire erupted from the Blackbird Mini in one furious jump.

* * *

On the ground, Cyclops watched as the Mini had descended, hovered, and Jon Dante leapt from the cockpit. Landing in front of Unus and Avalanche, Jon's leg muscles that allowed him his "super jump" mutation allowed him to stand, their movement adjusting to the shake of the earth.

"Stop! You're going to kill her!" Jon's arms erupted, fire spewing from them like liquid magma. The ground around him caught fire as he instantly ignited an inferno, engulfing Unus's force field.

Cyclops winced, the heat from the fire too intense to look at. He glanced back, trying to see what was happening. The fire was massive, Jon lost to its flames. The entire setting was vibrant, the fire burning like a sunrise. It was scorching. A turn for the better, the constant earthquake began to subside. Subtle at first, but then all at once, it ceased.

_Jon. Shut it down. They are gone, Son. Do you feel the tremble anymore?_

Xavier's voice called into the rage, burning sense and logic back into Jon's mind.

_It's safe. Britnie is safe. She is safe._

Jon blinked. His mind stopped fueling the fire. Slow at first, the fire died quickly with nothing around but soft earth to burn. As bright as the noon sun had been, night returned with the black sky above. A dome of stone, charred black, was over where the two had been. Jon walked over, blasting fire into the rock. The shell shattered, a large hole dropping into the earth and into a tunnel. He raised his arms to flood the tunnel with fire.

_Do not, Jon. We are not like that. We are different. Control your urge. _Xavier calmed the Pyrokinetic.


	4. Chapter 4

**X Men: Redemption**

_**Issue 4**_

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

_Westchester, New York_

_10:21 a.m._

Jon's chest rose and fell with relaxed breaths. He was stretched out in the small bed, Britnie's frame curled up under the large man's out-stretched arm. Arriving from the fight in Colorado, Britnie had been placed in the Med Lab, two of her ribs bruised. Jon hadn't gone to bed. He waited in the Lab, then, once she was clear, he climbed next to her as careful as he could. Brushing her air from her eyes, she never woke up. He was out in seconds.

The fluorescence lights of the lab were bright as she awoke, the soft pain in her side gradually building as her senses rejoined her mind. Britnie had been unconscious since the collision. Moving her head from side to side, Jon's large body was lying next to her, one of his legs hanging off the edge. His arm was arched over her, his head running parallel. Britnie smirked, knowing he was going to have a neck ache. She slid herself over, making room in the hospital bed for the six-two sleeping bear. A small bit of pain electrified her side, but she ignored it.

Britnie leaned over and whispered into Jon's ear. "Scoot this way, Silly."

"Yup."

He never opened his eyes, sliding over and keeping the same position. She kissed his cheek and leaned her head into his chest, tucking her numerous brunette curls to the side.

* * *

_Xavier's Office_

_11:03 a.m._

"This is the largest damage done to an American City since the 9/11 attacks. The President and his Cabinet are in overdrive while the Pentagon is still searching for a culprit to the buildings' destruction. Everyone is in agreement. Since the attacks happened during the evening hours, the casualties were minimal, however unacceptable. The President is set to address the nation at noon."

The reporters voice continued behind looping video of the Republic Plaza and Qwest Tower mysteriously crumbling upon themselves in Downtown Denver. Xavier looked at the television, shaking his head.

"It was James." He stayed glued to the flat screen, in his office.

Scott, Warren and Ororo sat on the couch and arm chair, watching the news. Scott spoke up.

"Professor, about what we talked about. Do you think we should tell the rest of the X Men… one in particular?"

Xavier looked at Scott, then back to the television. "That time is approaching fast."

"Why would Robert James do this? To what end?" Warren frowned, concentration furrowing his brow.

"Perhaps a test. Surely a mutation used to that magnitude would leave a signature." Ororo turned from answering Warren to the Professor.

"Indeed." Xavier lowered the volume of the television and faced his friends.

"Was it…" Scott held out a hand, the answer to the question already in his hand.

Charles nodded. "Yes. I am trying to find out why she would do something like this."

* * *

_Student Kitchen_

_12:56 p.m._

Karinn sat, a bowl of soup almost empty in front of her. Val sat across the large dining table.

"You said she is doing well, though?" Karinn looked to the dark-red head.

Val nodded. "Everything was A-okay when I left this afternoon. Jon stayed with her all night."

The blonde Karinn smiled, looking down to her bowl, moving her spoon around the floating rice and carrots in the beef stock. "He's a really good guy. His whole bad-ass attitude is fake, I think."

Val giggled. "To a point, yeah." She had just finished tearing and eating a frozen pizza. "You remember, in the cafeteria that night, when Jon and Britnie were all cowards about how they felt? Everyone knew. What a bunch of derps"

A pathetic, but agreeable snicker fell out of Karinn's mouth. "Yeah…" It faded, like she hadn't even meant to say it.

"What is it, Karinn?" Val picked up on her tone.

"Nothing."

She rinsed her bowl, waved, and left the kitchen.

* * *

_Skies above the School_

_1: 23 p.m._

The wind wrapped around him like a tunnel of warm cotton, the sun giving the air an odd warmth this time of year. Clouds twirled around his frame as he cut through the center of large banks, his mutation creating a small vacuum of wind behind his stretched body. Drake's face stared forward, pupils evolved to fly with wind blowing in them. He didn't even have to blink. Up here in the sky, he felt close to her. It was where he went to think and reflect.

After his medical release, protocol after a skirmish, he jumped into some basketball shorts and a muscle tee, walking outside and erupted skyward into the warmth of the noon sun. It was high sixties in New York and he stayed in the direct sunlight, feeling warmer as he "blended." The black of his skin absorbed the sun better than the light peach of his normal pigment. For almost an hour and a half, Drake mixed clouds around in the sky.

_It is a very nice day_ he thought, talking in his head as though a telepath was listening. He looked down at his hands, his body spiraling, making the sun born on earth and the earth in the heavens.

Between his hands.

That is where she would be when they would fly.

_You would like flying today_. His eyes delayed as he blinked.

* * *

_Cerebro Chamber_

_2:01 p.m._

Charles rolled up to the silver pedestal. The previous two times he had used this, he had sent his teams into harm's way. Right now, he was here for a different reason. Not intel. He had gathered plenty of that. With the destruction of the towers, Charles Xavier was now in the need to confirm one fact.

"Initiate."

His voice echoed in the orb of mirrors. The amplification helmet was secured with a strap to his head. Closing his eyes, the world dropped further and further away. Suddenly, a new world of swirling lights and deep darkness twisted this way and that. The Void was everywhere. Under his feet, Xavier stood with a floor of glass, glittering with every color imaginable. The Astral Plain.

Globules of cloud moved with erratic motion, passing through his body, then pausing. Charles reached out with his mind, assembling and organizing his own bunches of cloud before him in three different bunches.

In the first, he opened a viewing portal to his team leaders, waiting outside of the Cerebro Chamber. The middle cloud, he left blank. The third, he gazed into like a child at a magic-eye picture. In rippled, flashed with red, then gold.

Nothing.

"I didn't think it that easy... well…" Charles rubbed his head, smoothing hair if there was some left from his mutation. "One more time."

White cloud rippled before Xavier, his eyes focused on the floating mass of air. It expanded, then collapsed on itself. Shaping into some kind of doughnut, the visible air accelerated in its motion, creating a circle of spiraling force. It froze, then solidified into a visible surface, its exterior like water.

Outside of the Astral Plain, Charles clenched his eyes, sweat beads collecting and striping down his forehead. His brow was contorted, yet stoic in the presence of the soft tickling from the perspiration.

As Charles Xavier stood, staring at the surface of the third cloud formation, lightning bolts flashed around him, lighting up the glass and cloudy sky inside the Plain. Then he saw her, finally tracking down her psychic signature.

The cloud exploded with seismic force, spider-cracks splitting the floor. Charles remained still, motionless in his study as she moved around. At first, all he saw was her dark hair and eyes, looking and moving as she continued her actions. Since the attacks on Colorado, she was visible. Whatever form of cloaking she had used was pointless. She looked unaware to Charles presence. He kept it that way.

"What are you doing?" The cloud was red and glowing as its subject of viewing was potent with psychic radiation. "What is he doing with you?"

Charles focused, trying to establish a surrounding for her working frame. Nothing again. His eyes focused on her, the entirety of her body visible, yet silhouetted. Shocking the Professor, she was seized, terror in her eyes. Anything other than her was soaked in Void, but Xavier could make out the shapes. She was strapped to a table. She was screaming, yelling. His heart sank, despair making him holler in silent rage.

Motivation grabbed him, his mind concentrating on focusing on her backdrop. The Psychic Cloaking Device she wore made it nearly impossible to solidify a lock on her location, so Charles was forced to draw clues from yet another impossible source to give shape to.

Then she began to cry. To weep.

The connection to her strong, Charles felt tears streaming from his face.

With black eyeliner smearing and melted, she finally noticed his presence, locking eyes with him from the cloud-viewer.

"Help!"

She cried.

The cloud erupted, the shockwave sending Xavier to his back, cracking the floor further. Wiping tears from his eyes, his real body mirroring his action, Charles turned to the first cloud.

"Assemble in the Briefing Room. All Teams. Right now." His voice was soft and concentrated, as only Charles Xavier could do.

He saw Scott and Ororo nod, them and Warren turning and disappearing from the viewer. It too, dissipated.

Then, he looked to the middle viewer, it's abstract but visible cloud spiraling. It stopped, solidifying and flattening like the third, the surface like water. Xavier focused all his Psychic energy, knowing this was the hardest of the tasks. He needed to find Robert James's next attack. Sweat beaded. Stress made the veins in his head large, rising to the surface of his skull.

James appeared in the middle viewer, his face smirking. He was a talking head, eyes bearing down on the Professor.

"Charles Xavier. What can I do for you?"

Xavier glared. "Robert, you have committed a dreadful trespass to my family."

James laughed. It was the sick, twisted, genuine laugh of a monster. "Family? What kind of family abandons and buries one of their own?"

"I am not here to play games." Xavier knew Robert James, had delved into the man's psyche, and really _knew_ him. He exploited the Technopath's weakness. "If you consider yourself a gentleman like me, tell me. What are you planning?"

Another disgusting laugh. "Charles. Even if I wanted to play your games, I simply do not have the time." The eyebrows on his face slanted, mocking concern for his plot.

"Robert, I will not ask again. When you choose to deceive me and my family, no soul can prepare you for what will happen." Xavier clenched both of his Astral fists.

James shook his head, all signs of humor vanished. "Hollow threats. You and that _other_ telepath's ignorance has caused this. I know her mutation. I know her better than you. I am her family!"

Xavier walked to the talking head, inches from the cloud-viewer. "Why was she weeping, James?"

"None of your concern, Charles." His sadistic grin reappeared. "Does it annoy you, seeing me treat her the way you treat your precious X Men? I am simply open about it."

Charles yelled, fury making the veins appear again. "Enough of this!"

Robert James chuckled, deep and boisterous. "Good bye, Charles. I hope to see you again real soon."

Before his head vanished, Charles saw what he had been after the entire exchange.

* * *

_Briefing Room_

_2:33 p.m._

Val, Kurt and Rogue were the first ones to assemble, joining Warren, Scott and Ororo. They made small talk as Peter, Kitty, Jubilee and Logan walked in. Karinn and Bobby sauntered in, Karinn giggling her flirtatious snicker at something he said.

Scott spoke up. "Until Jon, Britnie and Drake get here, let's split into our groups."

Logan rolled his eyes.

On one wall, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Jubilee and Val stood, Team Alpha all present. Across from the door, the Computer-Table in the center of the room, along the back wall Ororo, Peter, and Kitty waited for Drake and Britnie. To the right, Warren motioned for Karinn and Bobby to move. He only glanced at Logan.

"Alright, Pretty Boy." Wolverine moved from next to the door. "We're not in the field so don't think you can boss me around." His bestial voice was always a jarring event.

The door slid open, Jon and Britnie walked in holding hands. They paused looking at the groups. Jon nodded, walking toward Team Gamma but gently pulling Britnie with him.

"Jon!" Ororo, Kurt and Rogue smiled at Britnie's protest. Scott sighed, folding his arms.

He expelled air as a laugh, letting her go and standing next to Bobby and Karinn. Britnie hurried over to Ororo, Peter and Kitty.

"How are you feeling?" Peter smiled at Britnie.

She nodded. "Very good, thanks to you I hear."

Peter grinned. "We are семьи." Britnie cocked an eyebrow, Peter nodding his head. "A family."

She hopped up and kissed his cheek, then stood next to him and Kitty.

Bobby laughed. "You gonna take that from Tin Man, Matchstick?"

Jon laughed, slugging Bobby in the arm.

Scott looked around, his ruby shades void of direction. "Where is Drake?"

"I could not find him." Ororo looked at him, stepping toward the Table. "I told the professor and he contacted him about the meeting."

Scott nodded.

The massive door screeched, springing to life then sliding away as Professor Xavier rolled into the room. "Hello everyone. I have much to say and little time."

Fourteen heads nodded.

* * *

_Lower Level Halls_

_2:39 p.m._

Drake flew, not setting his foot down as he turned in the polished floor of the halls between the various rooms under the Mansion. The Briefing Room door was open. He blew in, landing only when he flew over to Team Beta.

Everyone was silent, gazing at him.

"I know. Sorry I'm late. I was upwards of one-k in the air so forgive my tardiness." Drake changed his tone sarcastic.

No one moved. It was like he became to the first male gorgon, finding out too late as he turned the entire room to stone.

"Everyone okay?"

He glanced around. Next to him, Kitty and Britnie were in tears. Across the room, Val, Jubilee and Karinn were also wiping red-stained eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Professor?" Drake moved his head, his eyes catching up and locking gazes with Xavier.

Charles rolled over to Drake, stopping in front of him. "I told everyone some very good news."

"They're crying?" Drake shrugged.

The Professor stared. "Drake, Loren is alive."


End file.
